Reincarnated as a greek god
by Sir Envy
Summary: Do to my weak and frail body, my intelligence, and apathetic nature I was the perfect target for bullying. One day I die due to a gunshot at my idiotic job, then I get reincarnated by an omnipotent being with 5 wishes. What might be those wishes how might the world react to a new god being born? OP-MC, AU. Non-Canon!Harem. Lazy!MC Semi-Dark!OC


Do you ever just want to leave? To die? To go to another world? Well, that is what happened to me. My name is Morpheus and this is my story.

Hello, my name is Asher sharp, I am 17 and go to school in Salt Lake City Utah. I have lived such a terrible and boring life. I get bullied due to my intelligence, my pathetic body, and my apathetic nature. I come in at 10 pm due to the fact my parents hate me and I hate them too. Currently, I am at work at a job that I got from pure pity, I usually don't have a lot of business at night so my job is to stock the cooler for the day shift and ring the beer because the owner is too cheap to buy six packs. He just buys cases and pays some poor sap like me to ring them and then charges more. I have worked at this dead-end job for a year and a half now and I have to say, IT SUCKS ASS! My manager is a 50-year-old woman who dresses like she is 18 and flirts with every good looking guy who walks through the door even tho she is married. I swear she must put her makeup on with a paint roller and I have no clue how she wipes her ass with 2-inch fingernails. Two months after I started working here I slipped on some water left by the shift before me and broke my freaking kneecap. That was soooo much fun, I was in a full leg cast for 16 weeks and the best part was my manager accused me of faking the injury even when I showed her the x-rays. I missed an interview for an amazing job also. It took me 3 weeks to get my job back after the doctor released me because she said my position was already filled. Guess I got lucky when the guy they hired started stealing them blind every night.

So here I am minding my own business, working at my minimum wage job when two masked men walk into the store holding guns. The taller one runs up to the counter, puts the large black gun in my face and yells "Put the Money in the Bag, Bitch and be quick or I'll blow your Fucking head off". I looked at him and said the only thing that came to mind at the moment, Hey it's not my money take all you want, need some lottery tickets or smokes too? I guess being a smart ass just doesn't pay sometimes. His partner looked at me, pointed his gun and replied, Do you think this is funny, Do you think we are kidding? I looked him in the eyes and replied, Well not really, but it has been a slow night and it's still better than Tamy Schumer's last stand up special. I never thought that those would be the last words to come out of my mouth. All I saw was a bright flash and then darkness. Oh well at least I don't have to take crap from my manager anymore. I hope someone feeds my ferret though.

Next thing I see is a bright light making its way towards me. As it gets closer I here a voice slowly getting louder. Then suddenly I'm sitting in a small room with all white walls and beige carpeting. The voice booms from what seems like all directions, "WELL WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"

I look around, shrug my shoulders, and reply, "Oh me? I just want to tell you about the wonderful world of Scientology."

The voice laughs, then I hear, "I can see how your attitude might get you into trouble every now and again. Yeah, I get that a lot, actually probably more than I should.

If you don't mind, may I ask who you are and where I am? WELLLLLL, I go by many names but you can call me the creator of all things and you are in my realm at the moment while I decide what I will do with you." "So I guess I'm really dead then?" I ask "You didn't think you could take a .357 bullet to the brain and be alright did you?" he says with a smirk

"Not with my health insurance." This caused the creator to laugh quite a bit.

"You amuse me greatly Asher, you have had so much go wrong in your life and you still make jokes even in your darkest hours. Of course this is just a coping mechanism that you have used to hide your pain, but still you make others laugh. I think maybe I will reward you and give you a 2nd chance at life, how does that sound?"

"If you are just going to send me back to my old life, I'll pass thank you very much. It's much nicer here in the twilight zone room than with my idiotic parents and those pathetic bullies at my school."

The creator laughed again at that and replied, "No, I was thinking of sending you to a different universe, I'll even let you choose which one!"

Chuckling I said, "sure send me to the DxD universe where there are powerful beings at least I wouldn't get bored."

"OK."

"Wait, WHAT! Really? You aren't shitting me? You can really send me to that fake universe?"

"What makes you think it's fake? Just because it's different and is a manga in your universe doesn't mean it's not real."

"Holy Shit Ratman!"

"Yes, Holy Shit indeed."

"Well then if you are sending me there, then can I have a couple wishes like a genie?"

"Since I pity you, you get 5 wishes, you can ask for anything since I'm feeling extra kind today."

"Well, I am a big fan of the dc network. Is it possible you can make me a greek god, preferably the son of Zeus and hera."

"Alright, I can do that that wish one."

" For the second can you name me Morpheus and give me the powers of him on dc?"  
(Powers at the bottom of the chapter)

"Sure, but since your that op as fuck, it won't be that much fun, anyways your loss. That was another wish"

"Hmm, 3 more. For the 3d I want a sacred gear bound to my soul and only I am able to use it called the book of dreams where when you pull it out you can search for anyone in the world and it shows you Their full name, where they are, all their powers, their age, their fate, and their health."

That is doable as well, but do not tell anyone of it."

"Yes sir" You say while saluting annoyingly

The creator chuckles. "Two more"

"Well, I want a familiar, hmmm how about a female ditto, it can turn into any pokemon from pokemon and it has all their powers. Also, it has a super hot human form."

"Good, that's a good one I will also make it talk to you telepathically, now for the last one so let's hear your desires."

"Alright, like I said I want to arrive 5 years before canon. I want to be an op af god. I want my personal sacred gear. Ah I know, YOu know the fanfiction Rise of the sun god? I want it to be an AU like that where there are lots of other beings and lots of new arcs that are not canon. Keep the canon characters and the peace treaty just I want more of a choice you feel me?"

"Yeah, I got you. You will probably be the 3rd strongest person but that's fine I guess."

"Alright, I agree to all your outrageous demands. Here is a laptop. You can create your body and customize yourself. I will give you all the knowledge on how to use your powers will be implanted into you muscle memory along with a weapon and your powers. Take all the time you need and when you are ready just hit the start button and off you go. I do have to warn you though, if you crash that universe there will be no coming back and no do-overs. Well, unless I need help in another there's a ton of universes you know. I will give you a small non-canon harem to keep you busy. You also have to make sure you don't tell anyone who you really are or you could very well wipe out everything, do you understand?"

"I understand and trust me I will be careful and I promise not to overdo it. I just want to have fun and live a good life and kill a few devils I promise."

"Get to work then and I will be watching you, keep me entertained."

"You got it Chief!" Now let's see here., Ear long Snow white hair, check. Blue Eyes, check. Wings...Oh pure energy, that's new how about black. Weapon Skills, here we go, a scythe should be good enough. Height, well this is Greece so let's say 6'1, weight 200 lbs, build semi-muscular 8 pack with a swimmer body, package size... Oh hello ladies, why yes I am happy to see you, 12 inches should be good, don't want them walking funny the next day now do we? Now sacred gear awakened? Yes, Sacred gear name, Book of dreams. What it does, when you pull it out you can search for anyone in the world and it shows you Their full name, where they are, all their powers, their age, their fate, and their health. It is bound to my soul and no one else can use it. Let's see here, sacred gear takes the form of a book. Well, that looks like most of everything. I hope I haven't forgotten any... awww crap weapons. Let's back up here and add a scythe looking like juuzou from Tokyo ghoul that pretty dope. That should be fine. Ok, let's do this, and START!

-Authors note-

Juuzou scythe from Tokyo ghoul - look up juuzo scythe

Powers of morpheus in this book - Look up Morpheus dc powers


End file.
